Conventionally, many proposals have been made on an antibacterial nonwoven fabric and a cushioning material (hereinafter referred to as buffer material) (see Patent Documents 1 to 4).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-27371
Patent Document 2: Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3025272
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-254270
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-200295